thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Lands
The Back Lands are a location outside the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes The Back Lands serve as one of the borders of the Pride Lands. They are composed of fairly open spaces, with sloping terrain and several groves of trees, as well as a view of a distant mountain range. Within their borders, the Back Lands house a stretch of woodlands called Mirihi Forest. History The Lion Guard "The Trouble With Galagos" A feeble leopard named Badili lives in Mirihi Forest, a stretch of woodland in the Back Lands, until he is forced out by a bullying leopard named Mapigano. With no place else to go, Badili takes shelter in the Pride Lands, where he encounters the Lion Guard. The team informs him that he must return home, and with much reluctance, Badili complies. Once back in the Back Lands, Badili is driven out once more by Mapigano. However, before he can vacate the territory, the Lion Guard steps in and forces Mapigano to leave. Mapigano submits to their authority, but the next day, he drives Badili out again. This time, the Lion Guard trains Badili to have confidence so that he can stand up for his own territory. After training with the Lion Guard, Badili returns to the Back Lands and forces Mapigano to leave Mirihi Forest. The front works, and Mapigano leaves to stake out territory elsewhere. The Lion Guard praises Badili for his courage, and Badili thanks them for helping him fight for his turf. "The Golden Zebra" During a severe drought, the Lion Guard travels through the Back Lands to ask Dhahabu the golden zebra for permission to use her watering hole. On the way, they run into Makucha, whom they must defeat in combat in order to cross into zebra territory. Once there, the Lion Guard ventures to Dhahabu Grove, where they request permission from Dhahabu for the Pride Landers to use her watering hole. Dhahabu agrees on the condition that the Guard brings her herd a Tamboa plant. However, when the Guard fulfills their side of the deal, Dhahabu calls off the arrangement, and Ono discovers that she is simply hiding a dried-up watering hole. Kion offers to help solve Dhahabu's problem in exchange for the Pride Landers' access to her watering hole, to which she agrees. The team investigates the problem alongside Dhahabu and discovers that a rock slide is blocking the river. The dam is broken, and water rushes into the pool once more. With Dhahabu Grove restored to its former glory, Dhahabu invites the Pride Landers to enjoy her watering hole alongside her herd. “The Wisdom of Kongwe” When Fuli, Makini and Kongwe go to the Back Lands they see Makucha who wants to eat Kongwe. Fuli blocks the way and says that they're just passing through. Makucha leaves but later comes back, causing Fuli to stand between him and the other two animals. This time, Fuli chases Makucha away, until he climbs up a tree. Fuli sinks her claws into the tree, but is unable to follow the leopard, or remove her claws. With Fuli trapped, Makucha approaches Kongwe, who retreats into her shell. Makini appears behind her, using her broken staff as a nunchaku, but This fails to have an impact on Makucha, who bats her away. The distraction works, and Fuli tackles Makucha again. The leopard begins zig-zagging around, a technique which Fuli is unable to compete with. After chasing him off again, Kongwe tells Fuli that, in order to defeat the leopard, you must observe the leopard. Fuli angrily exclaims that she has observed him, and Makini suggests using shwari to help. With both Kongwe and Makini's advice, Fuli realizes that Makucha always zigzags, and that there's no reason for her to mimic his actions. Fuli approaches a resting Makucha, and challenges him to another round. This time, she runs in a straight path, whilst Makucha zigzags as predicted. She pins him down, and orders him to leave. Defeated, Makucha leaves. When Fuli admits to Kongwe that she just had to observe, Kongwe is amazed that a cheetah listened to a tortoise, adding that now she has truly seen everything. "The Harmattan" The Lion Guard passes through the Back Lands on their journey to the Tree of Life. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Back Lands, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Back Lands * The Lion Guard: Visiting Queen Dhahabu * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * A Different Approach * Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes